sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Cummings
Hi | birth_place = Youngstown, Ohio, U.S. | occupation = Voice actor, singer | years_active = 1984–present | spouse = | children = 4 | name = Jim Cummings}} James Jonah Cummings (born November 3, 1952) is an American voice actor and singer, who has appeared in almost 400 roles. He is known for voicing the title character from Darkwing Duck, Dr. Robotnik from Sonic the Hedgehog, Pete, Winnie the Pooh (since 1988), Tigger, Bonkers D. Bobcat and the Tasmanian Devil. He has performed in numerous Disney animated films including Aladdin, The Lion King, Pocahontas, Hercules and The Princess and the Frog, and others from studios such as Universal/DreamWorks, MGM and Nickelodeon including Balto, All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Antz, The Road to El Dorado, Shrek and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. He has also provided voice-over work for video games, such as Icewind Dale, Fallout, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Baldur's Gate, Mass Effect 2, Star Wars: The Old Republic, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, World of Warcraft: Legion, and Splatterhouse. Career Some of Cummings' earliest vocal work was at Disney, where he replaced Hal Smith as the voice of Winnie the Pooh in 1988. He began replacing partially Paul Winchell as Tigger, before fully replacing him as the character in 2000's The Tigger Movie. In 1991, he ventured to Warner Bros. Animation and began voicing Tasmanian Devil on the animated series Taz-Mania (he would voice the character on other Warner Brothers shows, such as Animaniacs, and reprise the voice in 2006 in Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas). When actor Jeremy Irons, the voice of Scar in The Lion King, developed vocal problems during recording of the song "Be Prepared", Cummings replaced him on the remainder of the track. Cummings would later be hired as the singing double for Russell Means in ''Pocahontas'' and Christopher Lloyd in ''Anastasia''. In 2018, he became the first voice performer of animation to reprise his role(s) for a live-action Disney film, reprising the roles of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger for the film Christopher Robin. His performance as Pooh was particularly praised by Richard Lawson of Vanity Fair, who felt it was "Oscar-worthy" and said that "as Winnie the Pooh … the veteran voice actor gives such sweet, rumpled, affable life to the wistful bear of literary renown that it routinely breaks the heart." Personal life Born in Youngstown, Ohio, Cummings relocated to New Orleans, where he designed and painted Mardi Gras floats, worked as a river boat deck hand and sang and played drums in the regionally successful rock band, "FUSION". He attended Immaculate Conception and St. Columba grade schools as well as Ursuline High School and graduated from there in 1970. He later married and moved to Anaheim, California, where he managed a video store in the early 1980s, before launching his voice-acting career in late 1984. Cummings has two daughters with Stephanie Cummings, as well as two older children from a previous marriage. He and Stephanie divorced in 2011. Filmography Film Television * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Additional Voices * Adventures in Odyssey: Larry Walker, King Lawrence * Back at the Barnyard: Captain Tom, Chef Big Bones Mignon * The Batman: Temblor * Ben 10: Omniverse: Vexx, Hulex Colonel (episode "Food Around the Corner") * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger * Bump in the Night: Mister Bumpy, Destructo, Closet Monster * Captain Planet and the Planeteers: Sly Sludge (Hanna-Barbera episodes) * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger * The Casagrandes" Additional voices * Clarence: Additional voices * Class of 3000: Additional voices * Codename: Kids Next Door: Vin Moosk (episode "Operation: K.N.O.T.") * Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Great Fusilli * Cro: Phil, Ogg, Murray * Curious George: Chef Pisghetti, Jumpy Squirrel, Mister Quint * Danny Phantom: Additional Voices * Dead Space Downfall: Captain Mathius * Dexter's Laboratory: Red-Eye (episode "Photo Finish"), Organ Grindor (Dial M for Monkey episode "Organ Grindor") * Doug: Additional voices * Dumbo's Circus: Lionel the Lion, Aunt Fira * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: Additional voices * Extreme Ghostbusters: Opening music * Fanboy & Chum Chum: Professor Flan * Fillmore!: Additional voices * Fish Hooks: Scientist #2 (episode "Parasite Fright") * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Peanut Butter (episode "Room with a Feud") * Generator Rex: Additional voices * Goldie & Bear: Big Bad Wolf, Sir Dwight, Giant * Gravity Falls: Additional voices * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Nasalmancer, Biker, additional voices * Hey Arnold!: Additional voices * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Additional voices * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange: Tomato, Pineapple * The Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats: Scarhood * Invasion America: Major Lomack * Jackie Chan Adventures: Hak Foo (Season 1) * Johnny Bravo: Additional Voices * Lilo & Stitch: The Series: Zach Mackillin, Rodeo Announcer * Loonatics Unleashed: Additional voices * The Loud House: Additional voices * Marsupilami: Maurice, Norman * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack: Additional voices * Megas XLR: Additional voices * Merry Madagascar: Lead Reindeer * Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone: Additional voices * The Mighty B!: Additional voices * Mighty Magiswords: Buford, Keeper of the Mask * Motorcity: Dr. Hudson * The Mummy: High Priest Imhotep * The New Woody Woodpecker Show: Additional voices * New Looney Tunes: Tasmanian Devil * Niko and the Sword of Light: The Narrator, Mugwhump and Darkness * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes: Lord Boxman * Ozzy & Drix: Ernst Strepfinger (Season 2), Chief Gluteus * The Penguins of Madagascar: Ridiculously Deep Voice and Chrome Claw (episode "Dr. Blowhole's Revenge") * Pepper Ann: Mr. Carter (Pepper Ann's science teacher) and Some One-Shot Characters * Perfect Strangers: Additional Characters (1986–1993) * Planet Sheen: Ultra Lord (episode "Cutting the Ultra-Cord") * Project G.e.e.K.e.R.: Mister Moloch and Will Dragonn * ProStars: Additional voices * Quack Pack: Additional voices * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja: Catfish Booray * Regular Show: Additional voices * The Replacements: Additional voices * Road Rovers: General Parvo * Robot Chicken: The Spirit of the Ark, Lex Luthor, Doctor * Rude Dog and the Dweebs: Satch * Saturday Night Live: Papa Smurf, Gargamel (season 28 premiere) * The Savage Dragon: Dragon * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Captain Caveman (episode "Mystery Solvers State Club Finals") * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs: Bald Spokesperson, Flea Leader, Von Rabie, Catastrophe * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show: Narrator, Dr. Paul Bunion * The Simpsons: Duncan the Horse (episode "Saddlesore Galactica") * Skylanders Academy: Malefor * Snorks: various characters * Sofia the First: Wormwood the Raven, Goodwin the Great * [[Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series)|Sonic the Hedgehog (''SatAM)]]: Doctor Robotnik, SWATbots, Nasty Hyena member (episode "Fed Up With Antoine"), additional voices * ''The Spectacular Spider-Man: Crusher Hogan * Spider-Man: Hammerhead, Ghost * The Super Hero Squad Show: Thanos (Season 2), Super-Skrull (Season 2), Human Torch * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries: Moo Goo Guy Pan, Sam Ficus, Rocky, Tasmanian Devil * Tales from the Crypt: Judge Vic "Leave 'Em Hanging" Johnson ("The Third Pig") * Teen Titans: Master of Games and Wildebeest (episode "Winner Take All") * The Transformers: Afterburner, Rippersnapper * Transformers: Rescue Bots: Colonel Quint Quarry * Transformers: Robots in Disguise: Clampdown * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Unfiltered: Narrator * Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light: Witterquick & the Bearer of Knowledge * We Bare Bears: Additional voices * Where's Waldo?: Narrator * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Cyrus T. Buford, Crawdad Mike ("Big Scare in the Big Easy"), Broderick Bosepheus ("Wrestle Maniacs") * Widget the World Watcher: Megabrain and Dr. Dante * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa: Dakota Dude, Saddle Sore, Skull Duggery, Jack * Wild Discovery: Narrator * Winx Club: Taboc the Wise * W.I.T.C.H.: Tridart, Harold Hale, Zacharias Video games * 2000 - Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge: Razoul * Alpha Protocol: Conrad Marburg * Anastasia: Adventures with Pooka and Bartok: Grigori Rasputin * Animaniacs: Himself, Radio News * Army Men Series: All Voices (sans Females) * Baldur's Gate Series: Minsc, Firkraag, Gorion, Tazok, Abazigal, Gromnir Il-Khan, Demogorgon * Blazing Dragons: King Allfire, Chancellor *''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall * ''CatDog: Quest for the Golden Hydrant: Cat * ClayFighter 63⅓: Bad Mr. Frosty, Houngan, Sumo Santa * Clive Barker's Jericho: Arnold Leach * Crash Twinsanity: Skunk * Disney's Dinosaur: Bruton * Dr. Seuss Preschool: Fox * Dragon Age: Origins: Additional voices * Epic Mickey: Pete (as Small Pete, Big Bad Pete, Petetronic, & Pete Pan) * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two: Pete (as Small Pete, Big Bad Pete, Pete Pan, & Petetronic) * Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion: Pete * Fallout: The Master, Set, Gizmo * Fallout 4: The Scribe, Institute Scientist * Fisher Price: Castle: King Smudge * Fisher Price: Pirate Ship: * Grand Theft Auto V: The Local Population * Guild Wars 2: Sadizi * Hades Challenge: Additional voices * Icewind Dale: Arundel, Hrothgar, additional voices * Infinity Blade II: Additional voices * Kinect Disneyland Adventures: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Cheshire Cat * Kingdom Hearts series: Pete, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Ed, Julius * Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning: Gadflow & Encel * Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light: Totec, Lara's Partner, Xolotl * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII: Additional Voices * The Lost Vikings 2: Olaf the Stout, Tomator. * Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal: Taz * Looney Tunes: Cartoon Conductor: Taz * Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet: Thanos * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Thor, Scorpion * Mass Effect 2: Urdnot Wreav, Additional voices * Mickey's Speedway USA: Pete * Minecraft: Story Mode: Hadrian * Nicktoons MLB: Ultra Lord * Painkiller: Alastor * Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness: Boris, Hans * Reader Rabbit Preschool: Rex the Monster * Scooby Doo and Looney Tunes: Cartoon Universe: Yosemite Sam, Tasmanian Devil * Splatterhouse: The Terror Mask * Spider-Man: Edge of Time: Additional voices * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions: Kraven the Hunter, Norman Osborn/Goblin, Tinkerer (Nintendo DS exclusive) * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Additional voices * 1991 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time: Leatherhead and Shredder (Arcade version only) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Festus Krex, additional voices * The Elder Scrolls Online: Additional Voices * Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers: Lion * Toonstruck: Feedback, B.B. Wolf, Dough, Snout, Seedy, Warp * WildStar : Victor Lazarin, The Sarge, Osiric, Taxi Cab, Commander Kriton, Jarak, Granok Male * Winnie the Pooh Kindergarten: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria: Lorewalker Cho, introduction for Pandaren, Shen-zin Su * World of Warcraft: Legion: Additional voices * Ys: Book I&II: Dalles Theme park attractions * Terminator 2: 3-D Battle Across Time in Universal Studios Theme Parks: Opening Sequence Narrator * IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth at EPCOT in Walt Disney World: Narrator * Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin at Mickey's Toontown in Disneyland: Baby Herman Accolades References External links * * Jim Cummings at Voice Chasers * Jim Cummings Interview at Toon Zone * * Jim Cummings feature article and photos at Voice Actors in the News * Jim Cummings' Imaginography at Imagine Casting * Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American Roman Catholics Category:Male actors from Youngstown, Ohio Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:Hanna-Barbera people Category:American male singers Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:Disney voice actors Category:American voice actors